Thomas/Justice League (Railway League) (Made By Daniel Pineda)
Cast *Gordon as Batman (Gordon and Batman are both important and grumpy) *Henry as Superman (Henry and Superman are both wise and kind) *Thomas as Flash (Thomas and Flash are both cheeky) *Emily as Wonder Woman (Emily and Wonder Woman are both beautiful) *Edward as Green Lantern *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Supergirl *Toad as Krypto - (I've been hoping that Toad could play Krypto) *Molly as Batgirl - (Molly and Batgirl are both relationships to Gordon and Batman) *Flora as Hawkgirl *Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Martian Manhunter *Duck as Aquaman - (Duck and Aquaman are both western) *Oliver as Green Arrow - (Oliver and Green Arrow are both wear green and western) *James as Red Tornado - (James and Red Tornado are both wear red and vain) *Percy as Robin - (Percy and Robin are both sidekicks to Gordon and Batman) *Bertie as Plastic Man - (Bertie and Plastic Man are both wear red) *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Cyborg *Harold as Hawkman - (Harold and Hawkman are both named begins with the letter 'H' and both can fly in the air) *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Darkseid - (Cerberus and Darkseid are both the main, big, strong, evil, and powerful villains) *Spencer as The Joker - (Spencer is a real main villain in Hero of the Rails) *Arry as Lex Luthor *Bert as Captain Boomerang *Silver Fish (from Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Captain Cold *Bulgy as The Penguin - (The Penguin's voice suits Bulgy) *George as The Riddler - (George and The Riddler are both wear green and evil) *Mavis as Catwoman - (Mavis was a real villain in Season 3) *Daisy as Harley Quinn - (Harley Quinn's voice suits Daisy) *Diesel 10 as Bane - (Diesel 10 and Bane are both big, strong, evil, and mean) *Hector as Black Adam - (Black Adam's voice suits Hector) *Diesel as Two-Face - (Diesel and Two-Face are both scary) *Lady as Lois Lane - (Lady and Lois Lane are both named begins with the letter 'L') *BoCo as Commissioner Gordon - (Commissioner Gordon's voice suits BoCo) *Toby as Alfred Pennyworth - (Toby and Alfred Pennyworth are both old, wise, and kind) *Ten Cents (from TUGS) as Captain Marvel/Shazam *Sir Handel as The Atom *Elizabeth as Granny Goodness *Donald and Douglas as Hawk and Dove - (Donald and Douglas are twins, just like Hawk and Dove are) *Tom Jerry (from Onion Pacific/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Blue Beetle - (Tom Jerry and Blue Beetle are both wear blue) *Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Booster Gold *Stepney as Static - (Stepney and Static are both have names starting with 'St') *Rosie as Stargirl *D261 as Brainiac - (D261 and Brainiac are both evil and mean) *Duncan as Sinestro - (Duncan and Sinestro are both stubborn) *The Devil Diesel (a fan-made Thomas character) as Metallo *Samson (from The Brave Locomotive) as Steppenwolf *Alfred (from Sodor Dark Times) as Ra's al Ghul - (Alfred and Ra's al Ghul are both evil and mean) *Andy Diesel (from Mad Bomber) as Grodd *Smudger as Mr. Freeze - (Mr. Freeze's voice suits Smudger) *Constance (from Theodore Tugboat) as Roulette *Georgia (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Black Canary *Pufle (from Steam Train/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Elogated Man *Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Chronos *Smelter (made up diesel engine) as Tala *Old Slow Coach as Big Barda *Thumper as Mr. Miracle *S.C.Ruffey as Kalibak *The Spiteful Breakvan as Viram Vundabar *Patrick as General Hardcastle *Neville as Solovar *Dennis as King Faraday *Cranky as Hath-Set *Ivo Hugh (from RWS) as Chuck Sirianni *Evil Henry (a fan-made Thomas character) as Solomon Grundy *Annie and Clarabel as Fire and Ice - (Annie and Clarabel are twins, just like Fire and Ice are) *Henrietta as Zatanna - (Henrietta and Zatanna are both have the same letter 'n' in the middle and ends with the letter 'a') Gallery Category:Daniel Pineda